DST
by BlurtItAllOut
Summary: Let's call this one-shot a glimpse into the future of Kurt and Blaine, on a Sunday too early morning.


**Just some random randomness that dropped down in my mind and wouldn't let go. It won't suit in with any of my WIP's, so here's a go at my first one-shot. I'm not completely thrilled with it, but oh well, here we go again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.  
**

* * *

The blaring alarm clock rouses Kurt from his sweet sleep. The noise is shrill and insistent, forcing its way through his precious ear drums, and he hates it. Which is exactly why they are using this damn alarm clock. The clock radio is easily ignored; it takes more than Top 40 hits for Kurt to get out of bed. The alarm app on their phones is too easy to snooze with, and suddenly you've lost too much time. Either you arrive work too late, or you end up feeling behind and out of breathe for everything the rest of the day. They even tried leaving the phone out in the living room, so that Kurt actually had to get out of bed to turn it off. But it turned out the sound was muffled enough to be ignored, no matter what tune they tried.

Both Kurt and Blaine agreed Kurt had to take the responsibility for getting out of bed himself. It's not like Blaine didn't _want_ to help his sleepy head of a fiancé, or that he wouldn't enjoy spending the morning together. But Blaine's work schedule is as predictable and steady as a drunken swarm of wasps in a chocolate factory. He usually does various gigs and intimate concerts around in New York a couple of nights a week, sometimes he even goes out of state. When he passes out in bed at 1 or 2 AM, he deserves to sleep for longer than when Kurt's alarm interrupts in the morning. Luckily Blaine's developed a sort of sound shield of ignorance around his ears, so he's able to block out the insistent sounds meant for Kurt.

Blaine has his own alarm clock. Kurt isn't as good at ignoring his fiancé's morning monster, though, but it's not often Blaine needs to get up before Kurt. Mostly it's been a couple of Saturdays or Sundays to catch an early plane for out of state interviews or performances. They're still working on his debut album, but hopefully it'll be released in time for Christmas and be under plenty of trees this year.

When Blaine isn't in studio, or on stage, by their piano in the living room or in their shared office at home working on lyrics, he works in a youth centre. He's a councillor, and loves helping gay teens work their way into adulthood. Once a week he's tutoring a small group of angry, hurt and disappointed kids, helping them let out some steam through boxing.

It's not like Kurt has a steady nine to five-job either, but he needs to be efficient, focused and driven to make his schedule work. In two months, as soon as the new year is here, a new play will premiere. It will be Kurt's debut as a lead, and although it's off Broadway, he has expectations and hopes. There have already been agents and scouts talking about giving him bigger opportunities, if he does his role as well as his director is advertising. No matter the rumours, Kurt is still intent on doing his very best, but always making the next performance better than the last.

When Kurt isn't in the gym to maintain his strength and stamina, or in the dance studio to polish the moves, or with his voice instructor, or in a fitting room to try the newest costume, or discussing changes with the director, or re-reading his lines in front of a mirror, or doing scenes on the stage, or doing research to better understand his character's background and the story plot, or doing interviews as "the potential next up and coming", then he runs a small, small business. From the office in their apartment, he is a creative interior consultant, offering his services whenever he's between plays or time is in surplus. But even though there can be weeks between two assignments, he still spends time staying on top of the changes and new possibilities of interior fashion. He reads blogs and magazines, visits big chain stores and tiny hidden second hand stores, joins parties to mingle with celebrities and promote his next play while surreptitiously letting the rich homes inspire him – or he makes a complete make over in his head. Money can buy you a lot, including hideousness.

So yeah, to get through his busy schedule, he needs a lot of early mornings and long days, sometimes late evenings, depending on Blaine. They are both adamant to support each other and make things work, and luckily their busy schedules can also be fairly flexible, so they always find time for the other. Meeting at a café halfway between wherever they are for lunch. Cheering on Blaine during one of his gigs. Give Kurt private boxing lessons under the guise of helping him work on his physique, while ogling each other's sweat bodies is a nice bonus. Spending the evening cooking dinner together, falling asleep in the other's arms on the couch while watching a movie they've fallen asleep from several times before. Taking a water preserving shower that tends to last longer than two individual ones, leaving the boys with sated, silly, flirty and bashful grins. Attend concerts with a new rising talent Blaine's been recommended. Visit quirky interior shops and offhandedly comment how they want their future home to look like. Explore New York, because even after six and five years there are still more to discover. Reading lines with Kurt. Give Blaine feedback on snippets of a new melody or lyric. Yet again redecorate parts of the third room they really don't use for anything else so far, so Kurt can test out some colour schemes. Joining Blaine in the youth centre to offer the kids an image of a real, happy gay couple.

Because they are truly blissfully happy. The only issue in Kurt's life right now, is the god damn alarm clock blaring at 7 AM on a Sunday morning. His understudy managed to break a leg on Friday – oh, the irony, so the producer decided to hire a second back up for Kurt. Of course this one didn't know more about the play than what he could gather from a couple of interviews within four minutes with Google. So Kurt spent yesterday helping Brian, the new guy, to get under the skin for a role he hopefully – knock on wood – won't be playing any time soon. They spent 15 hours yesterday going through every song, dance move, line, stage action, emotion and intention.

Today will be a new hell day like that. Kurt hasn't got any big issues with Brian, it's not his fault he joined the company just two months before the curtains are lifted. But Kurt is exhausted, and had been really longing for a silent, lazy weekend to catch up on some sleep, food, junk TV, relaxation and Blaine – not necessarily in that order. Kurt got out of bed before Blaine yesterday, and had slumped down in bed fast asleep before he hit the pillows.

So it's no wonder Kurt is feeling a bit grumpy and reluctant to leave bed. But he doesn't want to disturb his love either, so resigned he aborts the alarm as soon as possible, and carefully descends the bed to not jostle the mattress for Blaine.

Kurt shambles into the bathroom, relieves his blather, washes his hands and brushes his teeth. He debates whether to take a shower or not, but decides against it. He showered in the theatre yesterday before he went home, and he will be doing a lot of dancing today anyway. He makes a sincere effort to be as silent as possible when he goes back to their bedroom to pick out some comfortable work out clothes from the wardrobe, but he fails in avoiding that one squeaky part of the floor. Blaine turns around in bed, and Kurt holds his breathe, hoping his tired fiancé is still asleep.

He seems to be, so Kurt slips in. He takes out everything he needs from the closet. Socks, boxer shorts, yoga pants, tank top, hoodie. Not very couture or high fashion, but oh so practical for a long day with rehearsals. He chokes down a giggle, thinking about how constantly concerned he was with his appearances in high school. He still loves his clothes, but he knows the sky won't hit him in the head if someone sees him in something average, or even unfashionable. Being with Blaine has been great for Kurt. He smiles and sits down on the puff by the end of their bed to put on socks while thinking about how insecure he could be back in high school, how concerned he was with the superficial. Blaine has taught him everything he needs about true beauty, and counteracted all the consequences the constant bullying caused. Blaine's given him purer and healthier confidence. He knows better what and who matters, and is able to relax more in himself. Being in New York instead of in Lima sure helps as well, but Kurt's convinced he wouldn't be where he is in life without his amazing Blaine.

Kurt is so lost in his own thoughts, he doesn't hear Blaine move around in bed, and he yelps as two strong arms yank him back in bed.

"Good morning," a voice still groggy from sleep murmurs in his ear from behind him.

"Morning," Kurt sighs pleased, leaning back to the warm body of his boyfriend, scratch that, his fiancé.

Kurt giggles as he's reminded by the brand new ring on his finger, less than a week old.

"What makes you so giddy this morning?" Blaine asks amused.

"You're my fiancé," Kurt whispers awed, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"And you are mine," Blaine murmurs contently, kissing Kurt's naked shoulder.

"I take it you still approve of the upgrading of our relationship?" Kurt asks coyly.

Blaine just hums, and crawls further into bed, taking Kurt with him.

"I do…"

"Trying out how it'll sound?" Kurt teases, and lies down half on top of Blaine, resting his head on his arms on Blaine's chest.

"I'm so excited to get to marry you," Blaine gushes. "But I have one concern, though…"

A heavy ice lump drops heavily in Kurt's stomach.

"What?" he asks breathlessly, worry filling every nerve cell.

"The wedding night…"

Kurt furrows his forehead. It's not like they're virgins, in any sense of the word.

"Love?" he asks with a voice glazed with confusion, gently running his hand over Blaine's cheek.

"It's just that…" Blaine exhales deeply. "I'm afraid I'll get performance anxiety, and screw up… instead of you," he winks.

"Oh honey," Kurt pouts. "That is dire, I can see that. Would it lessen your worries if I offer to fuck you dearly instead?"

Blaine seems to think seriously about it for a moment.

"I don't see why it has to be one or the other."

"I do like how your mind works…" Kurt smirks slyly. "Are your concerns lessened for now, darling?

"No…" Blaine shakes his head, and flips Kurt over. "I think we need to practice a lot. You know, to prevent one of us freezing up with stage fright on such an important premiere," he smirks, and plants a wet kiss on Kurt's chest.

"But we haven't even set a date yet."

"Good," Blaine states firmly, licking from between Kurt's nipples and up over his Adam's apple. "There are a lot of things I'd like to rehearse better with you."

Blaine straddles him, and peppers him with kisses up his neck and jaw, nibbling lightly at his earlobe. He lowers his very awake hips to Kurt's, in case his fiancé needs a memo of how those rehearsals could be.

"Bb-bblaine," Kurt stutters on a sharp inhale, his hips jerking up instinctively.

"Mmm…" Blaine sighs, blowing in Kurt's ear.

"Blaine, Blaine," Kurt moans. "Oh, I hate this, but I… Get ready… Leave for the theatre… God, you…" he grunts as Blaine licks and sucks at that one tender spot behind his ear.

"No, you don't," Blaine murmurs against his skin, tightening his grip on Kurt's hips, and slowly rutting his erection against Kurt's.

"But I do," Kurt gasps. "Fuck, I hate this," he groans, bucking up at Blaine. "Tonight, Blaine, I promise…" He's interrupted by his own moans as Blaine runs his hands down his thighs and sucks on his left nipple.

"Performance anxiety, remember," Blaine hisses into his ear, running his hands further down to cup Kurt's ass cheeks.

"Blaine, work…" Kurt tries to remind himself, wrapping his legs around his lover.

"Don't worry, it's only a quarter past six," he reassures.

Kurt stills, and throws a look at the alarm clock on his nightstand. It says 07:17. He looks back at Blaine, confusion radiating off of him.

"You forgot about daylight saving time," Blaine winks.

"So…"

"So we have an extra hour."

Blaine kisses Kurt deeply and fiercely, to make sure his point comes through.

Kurt stretches the other hand blindly towards Blaine's nightstand, searching for a phone. When he finally retrieves it, he sets the alarm, for 7 AM.

"If my fiancé turns out to be as good in bed as my boyfriend was, I wouldn't worry about my future husband's wedding night. But just in case… We should practice," Kurt suggests, lightly running his nails down Blaine's spine, letting a single figure continue down between his boxer clad butt cheeks.

Blaine bucks up at Kurt's finger teasing along his rim, and moans.

"I thought we were!"


End file.
